Ji kwong Kirochu
Biography Ji kwong Kirochu (born March 31, 2017) (Korean: 지-퀑) is Ji min's daughter and Anna, Tariko, and Ji woong's niece. She is at least 2 weeks old in Kirochu Family, when the family was met, and 5 (turning 6 later) in Kirochu Family Revisited. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday- Easter birthday party *2nd Birthday- Went to Disneyland with her family *3rd Birthday- had a party held at Chuck E. Cheese's *4th Birthday-Pajanimals party *5th Birthday- Baseball party *6th Birthday- Harry Potter themed party *7th Birthday *8th Birthday *9th Birthday- Diary of a Wimpy Kid party *10th Birthday *11th Birthday *12th Birthday *13th Birthday- spent her birthday at Great Wolf Resorts Appearance In the original, she has very short black hair and wears purple bunny bundle pajamas. In Kirochu Family Revisited, she has grown taller and wears a pink shirt with blue shorts and red shoes. She also has longer black hair. She had a laceration on her neck in the back, and her abdomen. However, the stabs weren't fatal. Personality She is sweet and caring, however, she is shown to command people to attack others using her cuteness, she uses this on the twins to attack the Todaro siblings. She is also a tomboy as she is fond of things that are more appealing to boys than girls. Family Tree *Father: Thomas Kerriton (1999-) *Mother: Ji min Kirochu (1999-) *Brother: Ji wang Kerriton (2022-) *Husband: Dae-Jung Kwung ( -) *Son: Soo-Mi Kwung *Daughters: Mi Yung Kwung, Wing-Chang, Aen-Min *Father-in-Law: Akito Kwung ( -) *Mother-in-Law: Tohru Kwung (née: M) ( -) *Aunts: Natasha Dumais (2000-), Tariko Kirochu (2006-), Anna Kirochu (2011-) *Uncles: Ji woong Kirochu (1999-), Kai Hiwatari (2008-) *Cousins: Ji sung Kirochu (2019-), Ji hung Kirochu (2019-), Ji chang Kirochu (2019-), Toshio Hiwatari (2022-), Hiraku Hiwatari (2025-), Setsuko Hiwatari (2030-) *Grandmothers: Elizabeth Kerriton (née: ) ( -), Orla Kirochu (née: Müller) (1978-) *Grandfathers: Brian Kerriton ( -), James Kirochu (1987-) Relationships Anna: One of her aunts. She used to torture her in the original, but in Revisited, they get along well. Tariko: One of her aunts. They get along well. Ji min: Her mother, she cares for her and protects her from her jealous Aunt Anna in the original. Ji woong: Her uncle, they get along fine. Orla: They get along fine in Revisited. James: Same for Orla. Ji hung: She does not like Ji hung. Ji chang: Same for Ji hung Ji sung: The get along fine. Ji wang: Her little brother. As a big sister, she is protective of him. In Supernanny: The Theory Animated Trivia *As a baby, she has a Pokemon-themed nursery with Pikachu stickers and a doll of itself inside it. *At age 5, she is a fan of Harry Potter, Dora the Explorer, My Little Pony, Disney Princesses (minus Cinderella), Care Bears, PB&J Otter, Littlest Pet Shop, and Jim Henson's Pajanimals. *Her uncle teaches how to play baseball *Her American name is Jill-Kathleen *Her godmother is one of her uncle's classmates Ling Chang *At age 5, she enjoys tap dancing and ballet. *At age 5, she has a high IQ of 180. *Also at age 5, she seems to have the same brain mixed with Jelly Otter from the children's TV series, PB&J Otter since they are both tomboys, but enjoy girl-related activities at times. The main difference is that Ji kwong is far more intelligent than Jelly. This is also one of the times in the Supernanny series where someone has the same brain mixed with an anthropomorphic cartoon character. *She loves Chinese Zodiac. *For her first Halloween, she was dressed up as a jack-o-lantern *She started wearing glasses when she was 4 *She was made fun by Ji hung and Ji chang for wearing glasses Future She is married to a South Korean man named Dae-Jung Kwung and they have 4 children (3 girls and 1 boy who are named Wing-Chang, Aen-Min, Soo-Mi, and Mi-Yung) Category:Grandchildren Category:Granddaughters Category:Babies Category:Hostages Category:Preschoolers Category:Daughters Category:Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Siblings Category:Girls Category:Children Category:Females Category:Nieces Category:People Category:People with Eyeglasses Category:People born in 2017 Category:People born in March Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Black Hair Category:Children who celebrated their birthday during Supernanny's visit Category:People from UK Category:Children from UK Category:Girls from UK Category:People from Kansas Category:Children from Kansas Category:Girls from Kansas Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA Category:Tomboys Category:2-year-olds Category:2-Year-Olds Category:Toddlers